The present invention relates to a wiring board, a connected board and a semiconductor device, method of manufacture thereof, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
Among compact semiconductor devices are such as CSP (Chip Size/Scale Package) or BGA (Ball Grid Array) type packages, in which solder balls are used as external terminals.
The solder balls are positioned and mounted on a wiring board, are fused in a reflow process and bonded to a wiring pattern, and are then washed. For this reason, expensive ball mounter equipment, reflow equipment and washing equipment are required. Moreover, in the reflow process thermal stress is applied, and in the washing process solvent stress is applied, and as a result the package is damaged.
The present invention was devised in the light of the above described problems, with the objective of providing a wiring board, a connected board and a semiconductor device, method of manufacture thereof, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument which make it possible to carry out processing without expensive equipment, and to avoid damage to the package.
(1) A wiring board of the present invention comprises:
a substrate in which an opening is formed; and
a wiring pattern having a bent portion,
wherein the wiring pattern is formed on one surface of the substrate so that the opening and the bent portion overlap each other, and
wherein an inside of the bent portion is filled with a stress-absorbing material.
According to the present invention, a part of the wiring pattern intrudes into the opening. This bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. In the present invention, by means of the stress-absorbing material, stress applied to the bent portion is absorbed.
(2) In this wiring board,
the bent portion may be formed having a height such as not to protrude from another surface of the substrate.
(3) In this wiring board,
the bent portion may constitute a protrusion protruding from the other surface of the substrate.
According to the present invention, a part of the wiring pattern intrudes into the opening, and the bent portion protrudes from the opposite surface of the substrate. This bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like, and therefore solder balls can be omitted. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(4) In this wiring board,
a protective member thicker than a protruding height of the protrusion may be provided on the other surface of the substrate.
By means of this, the bent portion is protected by the protective member, and deformation is prevented. A semiconductor device or the like using such a wiring board can be mounted on a circuit board after releasing the protective member.
(5) In this wiring board,
an adhesive may be interposed between the substrate and the wiring pattern.
By means of this, stress applied to the bent portion can be absorbed by the adhesive.
(6) In this wiring board,
the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be narrower than a diameter of the opening, and forms a bent interconnect.
(7) In this wiring board,
the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be formed by ending a portion of a land larger than the opening.
(8) In this wiring board,
an end of the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be fractured.
In this way, since the bent portion is electrically connected to the wiring pattern even though its end is fractured, it can be used as the external terminals.
(9) In this wiring board,
an end of the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be terminated to avoid the surface of the substrate.
In this way, the end of the bent portion, even if not supported by the substrate, is electrically connected to the wiring pattern, and can therefore be used as the external terminals.
(10) In this wiring board,
the opening may be a slit, and a plurality of the bent portions may be formed within each the opening.
(11) A wiring board of the present invention comprises:
a substrate in which an opening is formed; and
a wiring pattern formed on one surface of the substrate, and having a bent portion protruding from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening.
According to the present invention, the bent portion formed by part of the wiring pattern protruding can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(12) In this wiring board,
an adhesive may be interposed between the substrate and the wiring pattern.
By means of this, stress applied to the bent portion can be absorbed by the adhesive.
(13) In this wiring board,
a concavity formed on the concave surface of the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be filled with resin.
By means of this, not only is the form of the bent portion maintained by the resin with which the concavity is filled, but also stress applied to the bent portion can be absorbed by the resin.
(14) In this wiring board,
the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be narrower than a diameter of the opening, and forms a bent interconnect.
(15) In this wiring board,
the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be formed by bending a portion of a land larger than the opening.
(16) In this wiring board,
an end of the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be fractured.
In this way, since the bent portion is electrically connected to the wiring pattern even though its end is fractured, it can be used as the external terminals.
(17) In this wiring board,
an end of the bent portion of the wiring pattern may be terminated to avoid the surface of the substrate.
In this way, the end of the bent portion, even if not supported by the substrate, is electrically connected to the wiring pattern, and can therefore be used as the external terminals.
(18) In this wiring board,
the opening may be a slit, and a plurality of the bent portions may be formed within each the opening.
(19) A wiring board of the present invention comprises:
a substrate in which an opening is formed; and
a wiring pattern having a bent portion,
wherein the wiring pattern is formed on one surface of the substrate so that the opening and the bent portion overlap each other, and
wherein a sealing material sealing the opening is provided on a concave side of the bent portion.
According to the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the sealing material interposed.
(20) In this wiring board,
an inside of the bent portion may be filled with the sealing material formed of a conductive substance.
By means of this, electrical connection with the inner surface of the bent portion can be achieved, with the conductive substance interposed.
(21) In this wiring board,
an inside of the bent portion may be filled with an insulating resin, and
the sealing material may be a conductive substance, formed on the insulating resin.
By means of this, on the insulating resin, electrical connection with the wiring pattern can be achieved with the conductive substance interposed.
(22) In this wiring board,
the sealing material may be provided over the concavity to reach as far as the wiring pattern, and leaving an inside of the bent portion hollow.
By means of this, since the bent portion is easily deformable, stress can be absorbed by the bent portion.
(23) A wiring board of the present invention comprises:
a substrate in which an opening is formed; and
a wiring pattern formed on one surface of the substrate, and having a bent portion protruding from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening,
wherein the opening of the substrate and an inside of the bent portion are filled with a sealing material sealing the opening.
According to the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the sealing material interposed.
(24) A connected board of the present invention includes a plurality of wiring boards each of which has a wiring pattern formed on a substrate,
wherein a bent portion is formed on the wiring pattern of at least one of the plurality of wiring boards, and
wherein the bent portion is connected to the wiring pattern of another one of the wiring boards being different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed.
According to the present invention, the wiring patterns of a plurality of wiring boards can be connected without causing a short-circuit, by using the height of the bent portion,.
(25) In this connected board,
the substrate of the wiring board in which the bent portion may be formed is provided with an opening, and
the bent portion may be formed to overlap with the opening.
(26) In this connected board,
the wiring pattern, on which the bent portion is formed, may be formed on one surface of the substrate, and
the bent portion may be formed to protrude from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening.
(27) In this connected board,
the wiring pattern, on which the bent portion is formed, may be formed on one surface of the substrate, and
the bent portion may be formed in the opening along the direction of another surface of the substrate.
(28) In this connected board,
the wiring pattern and the bent portion may be connected by diffusing respective materials thereof.
(29) In this connected board,
the wiring pattern and the bent portion may be connected by a conductive member.
(30) A connected board of the present invention comprises:
a plurality of wiring boards each of which has a wiring pattern formed on a substrate,
wherein, on at least one of the plurality of wiring boards, an opening is formed in the substrate, a bent portion is formed in the wiring pattern, the opening and the bent portion overlap each other, the wiring pattern is formed on one surface of the substrate, and a conductive substance is provided on the concave side of the bent portion, and
wherein the bent portion is connected to the wiring pattern of another one of the wiring boards being different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed.
According to the present invention, the wiring patterns of a plurality of wiring boards can be connected without causing a short-circuit, by using the height of the bent portion. According to the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(31) In this connected board,
the interior of the bent portion may be filled with the conductive substance.
By means of this, electrical connection with the inner surface of the bent portion can be achieved, with the conductive substance interposed.
(32) In this connected board,
an inside of the bent portion may be filled with an insulating resin, and
the conductive substance may be provided on the insulating resin to reach as far as the wiring pattern.
By means of this, on the insulating resin, electrical connection with the wiring pattern can be achieved with the conductive substance interposed.
(33) In this connected board,
the conductive substance may be provided over the concavity to reach as far as the wiring pattern, leaving an inside of the bent portion hollow.
By means of this, since the bent portion is easily deformable, stress can be absorbed by the bent portion.
(34) A connected board of the present invention comprises:
a plurality of wiring boards each of which has a wiring pattern formed on a substrate,
wherein, on at least one of the plurality of wiring boards, an opening is formed in the substrate, the wiring pattern is formed on one surface of the substrate and having a bent portion protruding from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening, and the opening of the substrate and an inside of the bent portion are filled with a conductive substance, and
wherein the bent portion is connected to the wiring pattern of another one of the wiring boards being different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed.
According to the present invention, the wiring patterns of a plurality of wiring boards can be connected without causing a short-circuit, by using the height of the bent portion. According to the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(35) A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
the wiring board described above; and
at least one semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate of the wiring board.
According to the present invention, a part of the wiring pattern intrudes into the opening. This bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(36) In this semiconductor device,
the semiconductor chip may be bonded to the substrate being interposed with an anisotropic conductive material constituted by an adhesive in which conductive particles are dispersed.
(37) In this semiconductor device,
a part of the anisotropic conductive material may be the stress-absorbing material with which the bent portion is filled.
By means of this, since deformation of the bent portion is allowed by the anisotropic conductive material, stress applied to the bent portion is absorbed.
(38) In this semiconductor device,
the opening as defined above may be formed in at least one of inside and outside a mounting region of the semiconductor chip on the substrate.
When the bent portion is formed on the substrate as external terminals inside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, this semiconductor device is a fan-in type of semiconductor device, when the bent portion is formed on the substrate as external terminals inside and outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, this semiconductor device is a fan-in/out type of semiconductor device, and when the bent portion is formed on the substrate as external terminals outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, this semiconductor device is a fan-out type of semiconductor device.
(39) This semiconductor device may further comprise: a plurality of the semiconductor chips,
and a part of the substrate may be bent, and the plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked.
This is a multi-chip package semiconductor device.
(40) In this semiconductor device,
the opening as defined above may be formed outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip on the substrate, and
a part of the substrate may be bent, and a portion of the substrate excluding the mounting region of the semiconductor chip is adhered to the semiconductor chip.
According to the present invention, the bent portion formed by part of the wiring pattern protruding can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
By means of this, since the bent portion forming the external terminals is formed outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, the stress generated by differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate does not affect the bent portion. Since the substrate can be bent, the semiconductor device is made more compact.
(41) A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
the wiring board described above; and
at least one semiconductor chip mounted on the wiring board.
According to the present invention, the effect of the above-described wiring board can be obtained.
(42) In this semiconductor device,
the semiconductor chip may be bonded to the substrate being interposed with an anisotropic conductive material constituted by an adhesive in which conductive particles are dispersed.
(43) In this semiconductor device,
a part of the anisotropic conductive material may fill the bent portion described above.
(44) In this semiconductor device,
the opening described above may be formed in at least one of inside and outside a mounting region of the semiconductor chip on the substrate.
When the bent portion is formed on the substrate as external terminals inside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, this semiconductor device is a fan-in type of semiconductor device, when the bent portion is formed on the substrate as external terminals inside and outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, this semiconductor device is a fan-in/out type of semiconductor device, and when the bent portion is formed on the substrate as external terminals outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, this semiconductor device is a fan-out type of semiconductor device.
(45) This semiconductor may further comprise:
a plurality of the semiconductor chips,
and a part of the substrate may be bent, and the plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked.
This is a multi-chip package semiconductor device.
(46) In this semiconductor device,
the opening described above may be formed outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip on the substrate, and
a part of the substrate may be bent, and a portion of the substrate excluding the mounting region of the semiconductor chip is adhered to the semiconductor chip.
By means of this, since the bent portion forming the external terminals is formed outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip, the stress generated by differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate does not affect the bent portion. Since the substrate can be bent, the semiconductor device is made more compact.
(47) A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
the wiring board described above; and
at least one semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate of the wiring board.
According to the present invention, the bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. According to the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion of the wiring board can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(48) A semiconductor device of the present invention is a semiconductor device comprising:
the wiring board described above; and
at least one semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate of the wiring board.
According to the present invention, the bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. According to the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion of the wiring board can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(49-52) A circuit board of the present invention has the above described semiconductor device mounted thereon.
(53-56) An electronic instrument of the present invention has the above described semiconductor device.
(57) A method of manufacturing a wiring board of the present invention comprises:
a step of forming a bent portion by bending a part of a conductive leaf formed on one surface of a substrate and passing over an opening, in the direction of another surface and into the opening; and
a step of filling the bent portion with a stress-absorbing material.
According to the present invention, a part of the conductive leaf intrudes into the opening. The bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. In the present invention, by means of the stress-absorbing material, stress applied to the bent portion is absorbed.
(58) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
the bent portion may be formed to have a height such as not to protrude from the other surface of the substrate.
(59) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
the bent portion may protrude from the other surface of the substrate to form a protrusion.
According to the present invention, a part of the conductive leaf intrudes into the opening, and the bent portion protrudes from the opposite surface of the substrate. The bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like, and therefore solder balls can be omitted. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(60) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
in the step of forming the bent portion, the opening may be mounted on the other surface of the substrate by positioning the opening on a concave die corresponding to the bent portion, and a convex die corresponding to the bent portion maybe pressed onto the conductive leaf from the one surface of the substrate.
(61) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise a step of providing a protective member which is thicker than a height of the protrusion, on the other surface of the substrate.
By means of this, the bent portion is protected by the protective member, and deformation is prevented. A semiconductor device or the like using such a wiring board can be mounted on a circuit board after releasing the protective member.
(62) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
an adhesive may be interposed between the substrate and the conductive leaf, and
the step of forming the bent portion may be carried out while drawing the adhesive into the opening.
By means of this, since an adhesive is interposed between the substrate and the conductive leaf, the conductive leaf is made able to move, and the step of drawing a part of the conductive leaf into the opening is made easier to carry out.
(63) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
in the step of forming the bent portion, the bent portion may be formed while fracturing the end.
In this way, if electrical conduction with the conductive leaf is assured, a part of the bent portion may be fractured.
(64) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
in the step of forming the bent portion, an end of the bent portion may be terminated to avoid the surface of the substrate.
In this way, if electrical conduction with the conductive leaf is assured, the end of the bent portion need not be supported by the substrate.
(65) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise a step of patterning the conductive leaf to form a wiring pattern, after the step of forming the bent portion.
This is the method in which after forming the bent portion the wiring pattern is formed.
(66) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise:
a step of adhering a conductive leaf to the substrate; and
a step of patterning the conductive leaf to form a wiring pattern,
and the step of forming the bent portion may be carried out on the conductive leaf as the wiring pattern.
This is the method in which after forming the wiring pattern the bent portion is formed.
(67) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise:
a step of applying plating to the convex surface of the bent portion, after forming the wiring pattern.
(68) A method of manufacturing a wiring board of the present invention comprises a step of forming a bent portion by bending a part of a conductive leaf formed on one surface of a substrate so as to protrude from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening.
According to the present invention, the bent portion formed by part of the wiring pattern protruding can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(69) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
an adhesive may be interposed between the substrate and the conductive leaf, and
the step of forming the bent portion may be carried out while drawing the adhesive into the opening.
By means of this, since an adhesive is interposed between the substrate and the conductive leaf, the conductive leaf is made able to move, and the step of drawing a part of the conductive leaf into the opening is made easier to carry out.
(70) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
in the step of forming the bent portion, the bent portion may be formed while fracturing the end.
In this way, if electrical conduction with the conductive leaf is assured, a part of the bent portion may be fractured.
(71) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
in the step of forming the bent portion, an end of the bent portion may be terminated to avoid the surface of the substrate.
In this way, if electrical conduction with the conductive leaf is assured, the end of the bent portion need not be supported by the substrate.
(72) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise a step of filling a concavity formed by the concave surface of the bent portion of the conductive leaf with resin, after the step of forming the bent portion.
By means of this, not only is the form of the bent portion maintained by the resin with which the concavity is filled, but also stress applied to the bent portion can be absorbed by the resin.
(73) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise a step of patterning the conductive leaf to form a wiring pattern, after the step of forming the bent portion.
This is the method in which after forming the bent portion the wiring pattern is formed.
(74) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise:
a step of adhering a conductive leaf to the substrate; and
a step of patterning the conductive leaf to form a wiring pattern,
and the step of forming the bent portion may be carried out on the conductive leaf as the wiring pattern.
This is the method in which after forming the wiring pattern the bent portion is formed.
(75) This method of manufacturing a wiring board may further comprise a step of applying plating to the convex surface of the bent portion, after forming the wiring pattern.
(76) A method of manufacturing a wiring board of the present invention comprises:
a step of forming a bent portion by bending a part of a conductive leaf formed on one surface of a substrate and passing over an opening, in the direction of another surface and into the opening; and
a step of a step of providing a conductive substance on the concave side of the bent portion.
According to the present invention, the bent portion formed from a part of the conductive leaf can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. In the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(77) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
an inside of the bent portion may be filled with the conductive substance.
By means of this, electrical connection with the inner surface of the bent portion can be achieved, with the conductive substance interposed.
(78) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
an inside of the bent portion may be filled with an insulating resin, and
the conductive substance may be provided on the insulating resin to reach as far as the wiring pattern.
By means of this, over the insulating resin, electrical connection with the wiring pattern can be achieved with the conductive substance interposed.
(79) In this method of manufacturing a wiring board,
the conductive substance may be provided over the concavity to reach as far as the wiring pattern, leaving an inside of the bent portion hollow.
By means of this, since the bent portion is easily deformable, stress can be absorbed by the bent portion.
(80) A method of manufacturing a wiring board of the present invention comprises:
a step of forming a bent portion by bending a part of a conductive leaf formed on one surface of a substrate so as to protrude from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening; and
a step of filling the opening of the substrate and an inside of the bent portion with a conductive substance.
According to the present invention, the bent portion formed from a part of the conductive leaf can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device or the like. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. In the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(81) A method of manufacturing a connected board of the present invention in which a plurality of wiring boards are connected, each of the wiring boards having a wiring pattern formed on a substrate, the method comprising at least:
a step of forming a bent portion on the wiring pattern of at least one of the plurality of wiring boards; and
a step of connecting the bent portion to the wiring pattern of another of the wiring boards different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed.
According to the present invention, the bent portion connects together the wiring patterns of the plurality of wiring boards. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(82) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
the substrate of the wiring board in which the bent portion may be formed is provided with an opening, and
the bent portion may be formed to overlap with the opening.
(83) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
the wiring pattern, on which the bent portion may be formed, is formed on one surface of the substrate, and
the bent portion may be formed to protrude from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening.
(84) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
the wiring pattern, on which the bent portion is formed, may be formed on one surface of the substrate, and
the bent portion may be formed in the opening along the direction of another surface of the substrate.
(85) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
the bent portion and the wiring pattern of another of the wiring boards different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed may be connected by diffusing respective materials thereof.
(86) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
the bent portion and the wiring pattern of another of the wiring boards different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed may be connected by a conductive member.
(87) A method of manufacturing a connected board of the present invention in which a plurality of wiring boards are connected, each of the wiring boards having a wiring pattern formed on a substrate,
wherein an opening is formed in the substrate for at least one of the plurality of wiring boards,
wherein the method comprises:
a step of forming a bent portion in the wiring pattern of the substrate in which the opening is formed, so that the opening and the bent portion overlap each other;
a step of providing a conductive substance on the concave side of the bent portion; and
a step of connecting the bent portion and the wiring pattern of another one of the wiring boards being different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed.
According to the present invention, the bent portion connects together the wiring patterns of the plurality of wiring boards. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. In the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(88) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
an inside of the bent portion may be filled with the conductive substance.
By means of this, electrical connection with the inner surface of the bent portion can be achieved, with the conductive substance interposed.
(89) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
an inside of the bent portion may be filled with an insulating resin, and
the conductive substance may be provided on the insulating resin to reach as far as the wiring pattern.
By means of this, over the insulating resin, electrical connection with the wiring pattern can be achieved with the conductive substance interposed.
(90) In this method of manufacturing a connected board,
the conductive substance may be provided over the concavity to reach as far as the wiring pattern, leaving an inside of the bent portion hollow.
By means of this, since the bent portion is easily deformable, stress can be absorbed by the bent portion.
(91) A method of manufacturing a connected board of the present invention in which a plurality of wiring boards are connected, each of the wiring boards having a wiring pattern formed on a substrate,
wherein an opening is formed in the substrate for at least one of the plurality of wiring boards, and the wiring pattern is formed on one surface of the substrate,
wherein the method comprises:
a step of forming a bent portion by bending the wiring pattern of the substrate, in which the opening is formed to protrude from the one surface in the direction opposite to the opening;
a step of filling the opening of the substrate and an inside of the bent portion with a conductive substance; and
a step of connecting the bent portion and the wiring pattern of another one of the wiring boards being different from the one of the wiring boards on which the bent portion is formed.
According to the present invention, the bent portion connects together the wiring patterns of the plurality of wiring boards. Therefore, processing can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided. In the present invention, the concave side of the bent portion can also be used as an electrical connection region, with the conductive substance interposed.
(92) A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises a step of mounting at least one semiconductor chip on the substrate of a wiring board fabricated by the method described above.
According to the present invention, a part of the wiring pattern intrudes into the opening. The bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, the process of semiconductor device fabrication can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(93) In this method of manufacturing a semiconductor device,
in the step of mounting the semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip is bonded to the substrate being interposed with an anisotropic conductive material constituted by an adhesive in which conductive particles are dispersed.
(94) In this method of manufacturing a semiconductor device,
a plurality of the semiconductor chips may be mounted on the substrate,
the substrate may be a flexible substrate, and
a part of the substrate may be bent, and the plurality of semiconductor chips may be stacked.
By this means, a multi-chip package semiconductor device can be obtained.
(95) In this method of manufacturing a semiconductor device,
the substrate may be a flexible substrate, and
a part of the substrate may be bent, and an upper surface of the semiconductor chip may be adhered to the substrate.
By means of this, the bent portion forming the external terminals is formed outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, a semiconductor device can be obtained in which the stress generated by differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate does not affect the bent portion. Since the substrate can be bent, a compact semiconductor device is obtained.
(96) A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises a step of mounting at least one semiconductor chip on the substrate of a wiring board fabricated by the method described above.
According to the present invention, a part of the wiring pattern intrudes into the opening. The bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, the process of semiconductor device fabrication can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(97) In this method of manufacturing a semiconductor device,
in the step of mounting the semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip may bonded to the substrate being interposed with an anisotropic conductive material constituted by an adhesive in which conductive particles are dispersed.
(98) In this method of manufacturing a semiconductor device,
a plurality of the semiconductor chips may be mounted on the substrate,
the substrate may be a flexible substrate, and
a part of the substrate may be bent, and the plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked.
By this means, a multi-chip package semiconductor device can be obtained.
(99) In this method of manufacturing a semiconductor device,
the substrate may be a flexible substrate, and
a part of the substrate may be bent, and an upper surface of the semiconductor chip may be adhered to the substrate.
By means of this, the bent portion forming the external terminals is formed outside the mounting region of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, a semiconductor device can be obtained in which the stress generated by differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the semiconductor chip and the substrate does not affect the bent portion. Since the substrate can be bent, a compact semiconductor device is obtained.
(100) A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises a step of mounting at least one semiconductor chip on the substrate of a wiring board fabricated by the method described above.
According to the present invention, the bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, the process of semiconductor device fabrication can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.
(101) A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises a step of mounting at least one semiconductor chip on the substrate of a wiring board fabricated by the method described above.
According to the present invention, the bent portion can be used as the external terminals of the semiconductor device. Therefore, the process of semiconductor device fabrication can be carried out without expensive equipment, and damage to the package can be avoided.